When a user of a vehicle loses the keys to the vehicle or locks the keys in the vehicle equipped with a telematics device, the user may use the telematics unit installed in the vehicle to provide a vehicle unlock service. If a user of a vehicle in a large parking garage forgets where a vehicle was parked, the user can use the telematics unit installed in the vehicle to honk the horn and flash the car lights until the user locates the car by following the sound of the horn and seeing the flashing lights.
In some cases, a telematics unit is not installed in the vehicle. In other cases, the wireless signal required by the telematics unit is inaccessible at the vehicle location. For example, in some underground garages the telematics unit cannot receive a wireless signal. In other cases, certain functions of the telematics unit are inoperable.
It is desirable to remotely provide the vehicle functions for vehicles that do not have an installed telematics unit, or without an appropriately functioning telematics unit. It is also desirable to remotely provide the vehicle functions for vehicles with installed telematics units when the vehicles are parked in locations inaccessible to the wireless communication required for the telematics unit.